iPod Shuffle
by An Angels Tear
Summary: Just a quick thing I decided to do, Doctor Who Whouffle Oneshots relating to the titles of songs


iPod shuffle

iPod shuffle - shuffle music, write a fanfic in the time it takes for the song to play relating to the title:

•Silence in the library by Murray Gold -Doctor Who Series 4 ~In a library, Doctor gets told be quiet by Clara

"Ooh! A library! I love a library! Books! Best weapons in the world!" Clara and the Doctor were currently in a library, with the Doctor practically shouting and Clara slapping a hand to her face.

"Doctor!" She hisses quietly. "It's a library!" He turned and faced her, confused. "Yeah it is. So?" "So," she whispered, frustrated, "you have to be quiet! It's the rules!" He made a frown before spotting the science section and ran over to it, browsing the books like a kid in a sweet shop, Clara deciding to stay back and just watch the Doctor. These were rare moments, and she enjoyed seeing him happy. It made her happy.

•Nobody's Hero by Black Veil Brides -Wretched and Divine ~ Clara gets praise from Doctor saying she's a hero, she denies, he convinces her

"Thank you, Clara. You saved me. All of me." It was after Trenzalore, and Clara was laying in her bed, the Doctor sat on the edge. "You would of done it." She said quietly, a small smile playing on her lips.

The Doctor saw that she didn't really know how much of a big deal it was to him, so he took her hands in his and made her look at him. "Clara, you saved my life. You're my hero."

She looked away bashfully, finding it a bit overwhelming. All she did was walk into some light, for crying out loud! She truly didn't believe that she could be the Doctors hero, she was too small and insignificant for that.

"Clara, listen to me. You saved me, you're my hero, and I love you."

•Crying Shame by Jack Johnson -In Between Dreams ~Doctor crying in shame cause he hurt himself and can't do anything, Clara comforts

The Doctor lay in his bed, crying and trying to muffle the noise in a pillow. He had broken his leg by falling from a shelf in the library, and couldn't do anything apart from be in bed, and he was ashamed of himself. Ashamed because he couldn't take care of himself, that he was so weak, that he couldn't manage it on his own.

Unfortunately, Clara heard the sobs, being amplified by the TARDIS and her feet pounded against the floor as she ran to his room. "Doctor?" She asked, bursting into his room.

The Doctor curled into a ball and hid away from her, not wanting her to see him in his current state. "Go away."

Clara knew what was going on. It was like when Angie cried, except this was the Doctor, and she couldn't just leave the Doctor. Slowly, she sat on the edge of the bed and rested a steady hand on his back. "It's okay to cry, Doctor. But you need to know you aren't alone." She made a split second decision before lifting up the covers and sliding behind him, her chest to his back.

"I'm always here if you need me. Always."

•Feeling Good by Escala -Escala ~Doctor says he feels good coz he loves Clara

The Doctor spun around the console with a large grin on his face. He was going to tell Clara today, he knew it. He just hoped she felt the same. "I feel good!"

"And why is that, Chin Boy?"

The Doctor jumped at the sudden voice, almost tripping over his own feet. "Oh, Clara! You're awake! Lovely! Um-" He stopped, suddenly forgetting how he was going to tell her.

"What is it, Chin?" Clara was intrigued by this, something had gotten the Doctor extremely happy, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Well, you see Clara-um... I'mfallinginlovewithyou." He rushed, nervous.

"Your what?"

"I'm falling in love with you Clara. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known, the most selfless, the malt perfect and I love you."

Clara was stunned. The Doctor loved her? He loved her! She squealed and ran over to him, lips crashing together in a frenzy of teeth and passion. "I love you too ChinBoy."

•Love How It Hurts by Scouting For Girls -Greatest Hits ~ Clara loves how cutting herself hurts

Clara had the knife in her hands. Her hand barely shook. The blade glinted in the light, and she lowered it down to the skin of her arm. *slice* She felt numb. *slice* but now she felt like she was alive. *slice* The only thing that circled in her brain was how much she loved the pain, she loved how it hurt. *slice* It helped fill a gaping hole in her heart that wouldn't leave. *slice* Again. And again. And again. Blood was everywhere along with her scars.

And she loved how it hurt.

•Rubik's Cube by Athlete -Black Swan ~ Clara tries to figure out her life, a bit like a Rubik's cube

Sobs escaped Clara quietly, her chest wracking as she curled up in her bed sheets. She was confused about who she was, where her life was going to go, her relationship with the Doctor. There were too many paths, too many options. A bit like a Rubik's cube.

A whoosh and a flurry of paper and the TARDIS appeared in her bedroom. It was really early in the morning, about 1:00am, and Clara was sobbing her heart out still. The Doctor stepped out in a tangle of arms and clothing, a large smile on his face. Until he heard her. The smile dropped. He rushed over to her, immediately pulling her towards him. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here. It's okay."

Clara gripped his shirt tightly and sobbed as if her life depended on it. Eventually, her tears ran out, and she pulled back slightly, wiping the salty water off her cheeks. "Sorry, you shouldn't have to do that."

"Nonsense, Clara. I would do anything for you. Now, tell me what the matter is."

"I'm just-I'm so confused about everything. I don't know what's going to happen, what's happening to me, why I can't stop cut-" She stopped, entire body tensing. She knew the Doctor had already figured it out by the slowly progression of his hands to her arms.

The Doctors heart was racing. Surely not, Clara wouldn't do that. But, sure as bow ties were cool, there were the scars, rough and jagged against the smooth skin. "Clara, I promise, I will always help you. I'll stay here for as long as it takes, even if that means months, years, the rest of your life."

"Won't you get bored."

"Not if I'm with you."

•Hot Right Now (feat. Rita Ora) by DJ Fresh -Nextlevelism ~Clara comments on how hot Doctor is right now

Clara gaped at the Doctor. She had accidentally stumbled across the Doctors bedroom while trying to find her own, and he was sprawled across the bedcovers, nothing but a pair of basketball shorts on and nothing else.

Her eyes were glued to every inch of bare skin that was showing, including those v lines from where the shorts had slipped down, and she knew her eyes would of darkened, filled with lust.

The Doctor could feel a pair of eyes on him, even in his sleep, and awoke quickly, spying Clara at the door, totally transfixed by what appeared to be him. She hadn't noticed that he was awake, so he took this time to take in her appearance. Very short pyjama bottoms and a thin tank top. And the darkest eyes he had ever seen.

"Hello."

Clara jumped at his voice, though still didn't look away. She began moving forward subconsciously. "Hi. Sorry, just stumbled across here by accident..." She faded out, mouth practically watering. "God you're hot."

The Doctor grinned and sat up, seeing her reach the end of his bed. "Well, Miss Sexy. Would you like to see up close?"

•Tiny Dancer (Hold me closer) Streetdance ~Doctor watches Clara dance

Clara was in a practice room on the TARDIS, a leotard and tutu on, ballet shoes on her dainty feet. Gentle music cascaded around her, hair flying as she pirouetted over and over again, going up en pointe and suddenly doing a handspring.

She was graceful, and glowing, almost like an angel, so perfect. The Doctor couldn't drag his eyes away. The music ended and he crept up behind her, suddenly lifting her up by her waist. A squeal left her mouth and he grinned.

"Doctor! You scared me!" She gasped, turning round in his arms.

"You're a beautiful dancer, you know that?" She looked away shyly, smiling behind her curtain of hair.  
" I mean it, Clara. You are beautiful."

•The Monster (feat. Rihanna) by Eminem - The Marshall Mathers LP2 ~ Doctor says he's a monster Clara convinces him he's an angel

"I'm a monster."  
"Don't say that about yourself, Doctor. You did what you had to."  
"Which was murder ten people! Just adding to the list of people I've killed! I'm a monster, I lose everyone I've ever loved, and I'll kill you too!"  
Clara stepped forward a little, him having stepped away from her comforting hold and heading towards the stairs leading up from below the console.  
"Doctor, you saved so many more. It's wrong that you have to decide it, but jus think about how many other  
people you saved."

"Shut. Up."

Clara was taken aback. The Doctor had never talked to her like that, and never in such a dark tone. "Just shut up. How would you know what I felt back then? I have lost so many, I don't even know who I am anymore!" His fist flew and hit a wall, almost hitting Clara who was now rooted to the spot. "Except I do." He said quietly. "I'm a monster."

"You're an angel. And don't say you aren't, because you save so many. And you are an angel to me. You shine brightly everywhere you go, and I notice you the most. Because I love you, and I see what you don't even in the darkest of times. So don't say you are a monster because you're not. You're an angel."

•Dancing In the Moonlight by Toploader- dancing in the moonlight the best of Toploader ~ they dance in the moonlight

It was midnight, and they were on a planet a long way from Earth. Music was playing from a speaker they found in the TARDIS, and they were twirling and spinning, jumping and leaping, flailing and laughing with each other in the moonlight. Their laughter echoed as they danced, grins on their faces and no cares in the universe.

Clara never wanted it to end. A slow song came on and she spun to the Doctor, wrapping her arms round his neck. "May I have this dance?"

The Doctor grinned, his hands going to her waist. "You may." They swayed gently in the moonlight, eventually just turning to the Doctor hugging Clara close, her head on his chest, listening to the quick thumps of his hearts.

They stayed like that long after the song ended, eventually falling asleep in the soft grass wrapped up in each other's limbs, happy and content.

•Was it a dream? By Thirty Seconds To Mars -a beautiful lie ~Clara kisses doctor wakes up next morning wondering if it was a dream but realises doctor is next to her in bed.

Clara's lips were pressed against the Doctors, his hands clutching her waist, hers tangled in his hair as they slowly and passionately kissed. The Doctor had just expressed his love for her, and she did the same after kissing him a lot.

They eventually broke apart, breathing heavily, lips swollen and parted in small smiles. She let out a yawn and the Doctor silently took her hand, leading her to his room.

She put on one of his big shirts to wear as pyjamas, and he out on a pair of grey joggers, and then crawled into bed beside her.

There were no need for words, and they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

When Clara awoke the next morning and thought back to the day before, she thought she must of been dreaming. That would never happen. Except there was an arm draped around her waist. She silently screamed and turned her head to find the Doctors inches from hers. And she smiled.

The Doctor loved her.


End file.
